Bully: The Undead Story
This page is based on a work of fanfiction. It is not canon to ''Bully''. ''Bully: The Undead Story ''is a fanfictional survival horror story written by TheToughGuy. It is set a month after the events of Bully ''in a separate universe where the characters of the game are fighting against zombies which started to invade the town for unknown reasons. Story Summary ''After going on summer vacation for a month after his heroic deed at Bullworth Academy, Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth to find it overrun by the undead and everyone fending for their lives. Jimmy must now go on a guest to find out how the plaque started and help out old friends and enemies in order to survive this outbreak. Synopsis Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth one stormy night in July only to come across a living nightmare. After being chased by a pack of vicious dogs, Jimmy returns to the school only to find it abandoned. Upon finding the first signs of life, he finds out that the entire town is now overrun by zombies. He also learns that each of the cliques have left the school and set up settlements to fight off the undead hordes. Knowing that the best way to survive this outbreak is to work together, Jimmy goes on a mission to unite all the cliques together to secure the school and make it as safe as possible. But as Jimmy goes deeper into the town of Bullworth, he finds that the zombies may not be the only threat that risks everyone lives. A mysterious new group has emerged and plans on killing everyone that isn't in their group. Will Jimmy be able to accomplish his goals and unite all the cliques together? Will he prevail against the zombies and the dangerous survival group? Read the story and find out. Main Story This section is subject to expand as more chapters come out. Prologue The stormy night when Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth, little did he know that he was entering a living nightmare. The beginning of the end. Prologue Act I Upon returning to Bullworth Academy, Jimmy finds that the town folks has turned into zombies. With the impending doom of everybody becoming a meal, Jimmy comes up with a plan to unite all the cliques together to make the school a safe haven. To accomplish this goal, Jimmy looks for some of the cliques in the school as well as the neighboring districts of Old Bullworth Vale and Bullworth Town. Act II As Jimmy goes deeper into Bullworth, the more dangerous the situation gets. Jimmy must deal with more varieties of zombies as well as more of the mysterious group known as the Savages. Inspiration (Words From The Author) This section is subject to change as the story progresses to avoid spoilers. ''' I have three major inspirations that got me to think about this project and then to write it. These are the three: ''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare ''- As you can guess, I'm a huge fan for the horror genre. I particularly love slasher films, suspense and survival (zombies are mainly in survival horror). I pretty much played Undead Nightmare ''before I played the main game, but I fell in love with it right away. The eerie atmosphere, the chilling music, and of course all the different varieties of zombies. One day back in 2013, I was playing this game and this thought came up in my mind: "What if the characters of ''Bully ''had to deal with the same situation that the characters of ''Red Dead Redemption ''had to deal with? What if zombies started to invade Bullworth? What would happen? Who would survive? Who would still remain sane?" After a while of thinking, I kinda put some things together and thus, ''The Undead Story ''was born. I guess you could say my story is a spiritual successor to ''Undead Nightmare. After all, both Red Dead ''and ''Bully ''are in the same universe as well as ''Grand Theft Auto ''and ''Manhunt. ''The Walking Dead ''- Truth be told, I never read the graphic novels and I only started midway of Season 2 (I caught up eventually), but this series is truly one of the best when it comes to portraying the survivors during a zombie apocalypse. I love how it focuses on the characters rather than the blood and gore. In fact, I believe that's pretty much the only reason why the series is so popular to this day. When I was thinking about writing The Undead Story, I knew for a fact that I really had to focus on the characters rather than the blood and gore (not that I'm allow to write and describe a lot of gore in my chapters just to maintain the T-rated appeal like the game, and for good reason too). I mean, who wants to read about a lot of blood being spilled. The readers want to know about the characters. They want to know what happens to them next and how they feel and all that. Maybe also to connect with them on a emotional level, but I'm not that good of a writer. I'll be surprised if that was true. ''The Lord Of The Flies ''- 'This does not have anything to do with zombies, but it still influenced my story in a way. I remember watching the movie years ago and it was a very good movie. The idea of kids making their own society and fending for themselves was interesting. In ''The Undead Story, I wrote the story to where all the adults in the town have either escaped or died and turned into zombies. Without the adults around, I made the students of the academy the only survivors and that most of the cliques have left the school and made their own settlements to fend for themselves. Plus in my story, Jimmy Hopkins is hoping to get all the cliques on board for clearing the school and making it a safe haven. Will they make a society out of it? Probably. Will they succeed? Maybe. You'll have to see.